


Six Who Are Six

by ReciproBurst



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coach Oikawa!, Injury, M/M, Minor Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReciproBurst/pseuds/ReciproBurst
Summary: After an injury puts his volleyball career on hold, Oikawa finds himself returning to a former team for another chance at glory.





	1. The Fall and Rise of Tōru Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bouncing around my head for a while and I decided I felt like giving it a go.
> 
> Just as a heads up, Iwaizumi won't have a huge presence at first, but he'll get a larger role further down the line.
> 
> With that said, let's begin! Feedback is always appreciated.

Tōru Oikawa was born to play volleyball.

He had told himself this after his first proper game. And then he had told everyone he knew. And the words spread like wildfire. Toru Oikawa was born to play volleyball.

He felt complete the moment he began playing as a setter. The way he was able to control every single aspect of his team’s attack, analysing the opponents and looking for the best option. It felt powerful. He was the conductor of an orchestra, playing the perfect symphony.

And when he met Hajime Iwaizumi, it felt like things only got better from there. Oikawa didn’t know it was possible to be so perfectly in sync with someone. But here it was. The perfect ace to match his setting. They became a feared duo, everyone knowing they were a force to be reckoned with.

But even going through both middle school and high school in great teams, with Iwaizumi at his side the entire time, Oikawa was never able to reach the top. First it was the huge wall of Wakatoshi Ushijima, who he was never able to defeat. And then, in his final high school tournament, Tobio Kageyama, his junior, had managed to surpass him. Kageyama even went on to do what Oikawa never could. He defeated Ushijima and went to Nationals. 

The time finally came when he and Iwaizumi had to part ways, going down separate routes in life as they went beyond high school, a promise to eventually stand on opposite sides of the court as opponents.

And so, Oikawa began his first year of college volleyball, working with a scholarship. Just like in middle school with Kitagawa Daiichi, and just like in high school with Aobajohsai, Oikawa had to prove himself once more. He had to earn his spot as a starting player. And that’s exactly what he did. He began to guide his team towards many victories, each time getting better and better at bringing out the full potential of the rest of his team.

He didn’t get to play Iwaizumi that year. They were at opposite ends of the bracket when they finally got through to Nationals. Iwaizumi’s team were eliminated in the quarter finals, and Oikawa was able to get his team into the semi-finals before they finally suffered defeat. But that was okay, Oikawa told himself. He still had years left. He would reach the top.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It happened during a routine practice.

They were working to get themselves ready for the first matches to begin their road to Nationals. Always determined to improve, Oikawa was looking to make his serving more and more powerful. Currently he was working on his jump, so he could serve from just a little bit higher. But one bad step was all it took.

He could feel it before he even landed. Something was wrong. And the moment he made contact with the ground again, he let out a yell of pain as he collapsed on to the floor of the gym. He barely registered what was going on, the agony overwhelming him. He could hear the concerned voices of his teammates and coaches alike, but they all felt so distance as this injury, whatever it was, threatened to destroy him there and then.

The doctors called it a Ruptured Achilles Tendon. Apparently, it was one of the most severe injuries one could get in sports. But it wasn’t the end of the world. That’s what they said to him. But when they mentioned surgery and the fact it could take over six months for him to completely heal, it sure felt like the end of the world.

Even when the coach assured him he would have a place once he was ready to return, it didn’t matter to Oikawa. He wouldn’t be able to compete at Nationals this year. Just like that, he had lost another chance at glory. He had lost another chance at taking his team to victory.

He had lost another chance to play Iwaizumi.

After the surgery, he was given a walking boot. They told him he could end up wearing this for up to twelve weeks, and after that he would still require another six months of recovery. And maybe after that he could return to volleyball, though they still advised him against such a strenuous sport.

He didn’t care about that part. He just wanted to play again, eventually.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so utterly lost.” Oikawa heard from behind him. When he turned to face the source, he gave a soft smile. “Hey, coach.” He said calmly.

He should have figured Coach Irihata would still be in charge of Aobajohsai. The man was only 54 and was in great condition. He was one of the main reasons they always got so far. Captains came and went, but coaches saw many generations and still could produce powerhouse team after powerhouse team.

“Oikawa.” Irihata said with a small nod towards him, walking over to stand beside his former setter as they looked down at the court. “Come to see what the team has become since you’ve been gone?”

Oikawa gave a chuckle as he observed the team practicing. They still looked as strong as ever, even if he only recognised a few of the faces on the court. “So Kindaichi is captain now? Should have seen that one coming.”

“And Kunimi is vice-captain and our ace.” Irihata added. “He got bumped up to the starting roster after you and the other third years left and became an absolutely outstanding wing spiker. He and Kindaichi hold the team together well, even if at times they like to bicker amongst themselves.”

Oikawa couldn’t help it. He had to snicker again. “A bickering captain and ace….that does bring back memories from my time here.” As he looked over to the side-lines, he raised an eyebrow at the absence of a second coach. “Where’s Mizoguchi?” He asked, scanning the gym once more in an attempt to find the blonde man.

“He just had a young boy.” Irihata said with a small smile. “So, with my insistence that it was perfectly okay, he has taken a year off, so he can spend time with his son.” He spared a glance down at the young man’s foot. “How goes recovery, Oikawa?”

Oikawa gave off a small shrug. “I might be able to get the boot off sooner than expected, but after that it’s still months of healing.” He looked down at the active players with a solemn smile. “I remember the worst I really ever got her was sprains that healed within the week.” He looked down at his feet, speaking in a broken whisper next. “I don’t want to not have volleyball in my life.”

Irihata didn’t know if he was supposed to hear that. He had seldom heard his former setter sound so defeated. He had coached the young man for three years, and he understood just how much drive and passion Oikawa possessed. To rob the sport he loved from him so much…it seemed too cruel. And maybe at that moment, an idea came to his head. “Come and help me coach Aobajohsai.” He said calmly.

That certainly grabbed the former captain’s attention, as he turned to face his high school coach with a bewildered expression. “Wait, run that by me again. I must not have heard you correctly the first time.”

Irihata laughed loudly at that, seemingly only bewildering Oikawa further. “I know you heard me, Oikawa. When you were on this team as captain you showed how well you handle the different kinds of players and the problems they dealt with. You were always known as the player who could bring out 100% of his team. Now come and do that once more. As coach.”

Oikawa blinked. Then he blinked again. It was as if the wheels were turning in his head, taking in what he had just been offered. The chance to come back and coach his old team? Some of his teammates, Kindaichi and Kunimi, were even still on the team. What if they disrespected him because he was too young? What if they didn’t take him seriously because he never led the school to Nationals.

But this almost felt right in a way. He loved volleyball. It was his favourite thing. And if he couldn’t play it for the foreseeable future, then maybe this was his destiny. This was what he needed to do next.

Sensing the young man’s hesitation, Irihata spoke again. “Tell you what. We have a practice game in two weeks. At least work with me until that match is finished, and then you can decide if you want to do more. Spring Interhigh isn’t long away now, and I can tell this team really deserves to go far.”

Oikawa was looking at the ground again, seemingly lost in thought. He was considering all the different options he had laid out in front of him, trying his hardest to figure out what the right decision was. Finally, after another few minutes, he looked up to make eye contact with the man who was once his coach. “Okay. I’ll do it. But I can tell this practice ends soon, so when is the next one?”

“I was going to offer you to skip this practice anyway.” Irihata chuckled. “You’ll need time to remember what it was like handling a bunch of angry brats.” He extended his hand out. “Practice is tomorrow, from 3:30 pm onwards. If it’s alright with you, I’ll keep you coming as a surprise for our third years. Give them a nice surprise, you know?”

Oikawa laughed, leaning forward to shake his hand. “That sounds like the perfect idea, Coach. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And he turned to walk back outside, a newfound hope inside of him. It didn’t feel like the end anymore. Instead, it felt like a brand-new beginning.

Oikawa smiled wide.

Aobajohsai were going to go to Nationals.


	2. Meet the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeking advice from an old friend, Oikawa begins his new journey.

Oikawa watched the volleyball game in front of him with interest, trying his best to pump his first in excitement and still be subtle as one of the teams scored another point. After all, he would never hear the end of it if Iwaizumi actually saw Oikawa rooting for him.

His best friend’s team had won the first set 25-18, though the second set was much closer, with a block from Iwaizumi’s side setting the score at 24-23. If they weren’t careful, the opponents were going to force the set to a deuce, and anything could happen from there. But Oikawa wasn’t worried. Anybody could rely on Iwaizumi when it came to a point that was difficult to score.

One of the middle blockers sent a relatively simple serve over, which the opposing libero got up with ease. The setter put it up in a lovely arc, allowing the team’s ace to hit it with a huge amount of power. One of the middle blockers from Iwaizumi’s side got a hand to it, but it wasn’t enough as it was sent high into the sky. Oikawa could already tell it was going out, and considering who had last touched it, maybe they were going for a deuce after all.

But Iwaizumi dove to the ground before the ball could make contact, launching it over his head in what had to be the best pass of the game. Oikawa kept his eyes on Iwaizumi as he moved into a roll, keeping his momentum as he turned and ran back towards the net.

The setter was already waiting. He sent the ball right where Oikawa knew Iwaizumi liked, and from there it was easy for the wing spiker to finish the match. The power of the spike caused the ball to break through the block. And with a resounding thud as the ball slammed against the floor, the whistle blew as the score became 25-23. Iwaizumi had won his game in straight sets. Even if this was only his second year, it looked like Iwaizumi had already established himself as the ace of his team, as he let out a shout of joy while his team surrounded him, cheering.

Oikawa clapped with the rest of the spectators as the team came to thank them for the support. He made eye contact with his former teammate, giving him a silent nod as indication he wanted to talk to him more once he was finished wrapping up.

“Ah, Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa said with a trademark smirk as his best friend was the last of his team to come out. “I have to say congratulations! You’ve proven that even without me you do actually know how to hit a ball!”

If anyone were to ask him, he would have said it was worth having a ball thrown at his face. That didn’t stop the shout of panic as he moved his head, however.

“I see the years haven’t been kind to your personality.” Iwaizumi said dryly, though he did spare a look of concern as he glanced down at Oikawa’s foot. “Do you need a hand at all? You can lean on me if you need to.” 

Oikawa shook his head with a small smile. “The offer is appreciated, Iwa-chan, but I am capable of walking.” After a small moment of silence, he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “That being said, we may need to move at a slower pace than usual.”

Iwaizumi nodded in understanding as the two former teammates began a slow walk away from the gymnasium, soon settling into conversation. 

“I’m sorry about your injury, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said in an uncharacteristically small voice. It was clear he was wrestling over something on his mind. “I should have done more to stop you from pushing yourself back at Aobajohsai. Maybe if I had, you’d still be play-”

“If this is anyone’s fault, then it’s mine for not knowing when to give my body a rest.” Oikawa said simply, turning his head to face his friend with a soft smile. “You chewed me out enough for my actions. And you always managed to make me stronger. Sometimes, these things just happen. And we just have to deal with them.” He looked down at his feet. “I probably can’t play volleyball for the rest of this year, and there’s even a chance I might not be able to play at all. I simply have to deal with that.”

Iwaizumi gave a small nod, though it was incredibly clear he still had so many unspoken words for his setter. Worry was still clear all over his face, but he made an attempt to swallow his fears and regret down. For now, he would trust in what Oikawa said. “So how exactly are you planning on dealing with that?” He asked curiously.

Oikawa stopped walking, rubbing the back of his head nervously. “Well, that’s a funny story, actually. You see….imaybecoachingaobajohsai…”

Iwaizumi blinked before raising his eyebrows again. “Ok, first of all, you mumbled that last part. Secondly, you also said it so fast I’m pretty sure you combined your words too. Speak loudly, and slowly, Oikawa. Or I’m hitting you with a ball again.”

“So threatening, Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa said with a nervous laugh before steadying himself and taking a deep breath. “As I meant to say, I’m dealing with it by spending my time elsewhere. I’m going to be a coach for Aobajohsai.”

Iwaizumi didn’t speak at first, just staring blankly at Oikawa. Then he shook his head in disbelief, letting out a dry laugh. “Very funny, Oikawa. But I was asking seriously.”

“And I was answering seriously.” Oikawa said quietly, looking more nervous by the second. “Mizoguchi took the time off because he had a son, so I received an offer to help get the team to Nationals. And I think I want to do it. I at least agreed to help coach until their next practice game.”

Iwaizumi again met the words with silence, a look of complete bewilderment on his face. Then, there was a visible change as his expression morphed into a warm smile towards his friend. “That…kind of makes sense, actually. You already showed during your time as captain you can handle any player, no matter what of the net they’re on.” 

Oikawa blushed slightly, unsure how to respond to such a unique compliment. “Well, Iwa-Chan, it wasn’t too much…” He muttered, trying his best not to sound flustered.

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows before sighing. “You managed to get Mad Dog to play almost perfectly against Karasuno, and you clearly left a mark because I heard he did spectacular in his third year. You managed to push Kindaichi further in order to let him hit balls higher and further out. You worked out how Kageyama and Hinata were first using signals for their signature quick. And I know you gave Kageyama advice on how to best set the ball. Every single player you come across, you bring out the best in them if you try to. That made you a great captain, and it will make you a great coach.”

Oikawa was almost ready to shrug off the praise again out of sheer embarrassment, but something about this was helping all the same. His confidence in what he could be as a coach was going up. He had to grin at, whether on or off the court, Iwaizumi always knew what to say to him. 

They continued their walk, talking about whatever came to mind. What their teammates were like, their favourite games (they both ended up admitting their last match against Karasuno was their favourite), and all the different opponents they had faced since parting. With another promise to one day meet on opposite sides of the court, they parted, with a new determination in Oikawa.

Something was different about the gym in Aobajohsai, even if Oikawa couldn’t quite place what exactly it was. Maybe it was because the gym his new team owned was bigger. Maybe it was because it smelled like it had just been very thoroughly cleaned recently. Or maybe, just maybe, it had a terrifying aura as Oikawa stepped inside in a whole new role than the last time he had been here. Today, his new job as Aobajohsai coach began. And, as much as he would describe the complete opposite to Iwaizumi later, Oikawa was absolutely terrified.

He counted 11. 11 players all moving about the court. Practice hadn’t officially started yet, so some of them were just doing run ups in preparation. To his fortune, no one seemed to have noticed him yet. Maybe if he was quick about it he could call in sick and then go into hiding.

“Oikawa-san?”

There was a sense of familiarity to the voice calling on him, but Oikawa could still notice a difference or two. The speaker was more confident than before. More sure of themselves. Though of course Oikawa could still sense the surprise in their tone. He let out a small laugh. “So you’ve taken my former position of captain, Kindaichi-chan.” He said with a smile. “How do you find that?”

The captain of Aobajohsai blinked in surprise, apparently still needing a few more moments to register the fact that it was indeed his former team captain standing in front of him. Kindaichi had only seen Oikawa on the news after his graduation. The occasional report talking about rising faces in volleyball. Of course Oikawa was one of the biggest names circling, along with Ushijima of Shiratorizawa, Asahi of Karasuno, and Bokuto of Fukurodani. Kindaichi’s second year as a student had coincided with what was known as the “year of rising stars” in college volleyball.

Soon enough, Kindaichi was able to find his words. “Oikawa-san, what are you doing here? Did you come to watch us practice?”

Oikawa shrugged. “Technically, Kindaichi-chan, that is the reason I’m here. But I’m watching you practice because I’m going to be your new coach, and I want to see what we’re working with here.”

Apparently, that explanation wasn’t enough, because it led to a few more minutes of silence on behalf of Kindaichi. Slowly but surely though, his shock morphed into a wide grin. “You’re going to coach us? That’s great!”

Oikawa chuckled, nodding his head with a smile. “I am indeed. But I will need to familiarize myself with the ret of the team, as I only know you and Kunimi. And I will also need you to give me a rundown of the tournaments since I graduated.”

Kindaichi nodded, giving a small bow before he and his former captain turned to begin heading over towards the other players. “Well, the Spring Nationals the year you graduated ending up being won by Fukurodani Academy. They managed to beat Karasuno in the finals. Then last years Interhigh ended with Karasuno in second place again, but they lost that time to Nekoma. Karasuno finally turned it around though, as they managed to take the top spot at both the following Spring Interhigh and the Interhigh that just finished.”

Oikawa nodded in understanding as he took in the information. “It figures. With the freak quick duo now in their third year, it’s probably at the strongest yet. And they also will still have that four-eyes blocker and their pinch server, right?”

“Yep.” Kindaichi said with another nod. “All four of them are in the starting lineup now. Yamaguchi, the pinch server, is captain. And their main blocker, Tsukishima, is the vice-captain.”

“That’s a little surprising.” Oikawa said with a laugh. “The coward and the bore commanding the team? Looks like I missed a few things while I was gone.”

Kindaichi didn’t say anything this time, leaving Oikawa to consider the situation. Karasuno was stronger than ever. With Tobio and the shrimp being third years now, there was no doubt in his mind they were a powerful duo. And if Oikawa wanted to take this team to Nationals, that was something they would have to overcome eventually.

He was broken out of his thoughts as Kindaichi cupped his hands over to his mouth, calling the team over. “Gather in, everyone. There’s someone I want you to meet.”

The remaining ten players turned at the call, and began to jog over. At the back, Oikawa took notice of Kunimi’s raised eyebrow, but the vice-captain didn’t say anything, merely standing with the rest of his team. Oikawa also noticed a few of the other players eyeing him with awe, and realised he might have just left a legacy behind after graduation.

“I’m sure many of you are familiar with him.” Kindaichi said, gesturing to Oikawa. “But for those of you who don’t have that familiarity, this is Oikawa Tōru. He was once setter and captain of this team. His final year was my first year. He has very kindly come to help coach us for the time being. However, he is unfamiliar with every player except for Kunimi and myself. So, sort yourselves by age, and then line up for introduction.”

The players all nodded, quickly getting into formation in such a way that Oikawa was impressed. Clearly, Kindaichi made for a very good captain, if they all followed him so quickly and clearly. Once everything was ready, Oikawa moved to the beginning of the line, ready to meet the team.

The first player had long blonde hair, tied back into a ponytail. He wore a serious look as he bowed. “Matsumoto Yoshi! Second year setter, 5”10!” Oikawa raised an eyebrow. So this was the setter of the team after Yahaba’s graduation. Oikawa would make sure to pay close attention to this player.

“Ishiyama Takeru! Second year libero, and I’m 5”6!” The second player said with a bow as Oikawa passed. He passed two more second years, Wing Spikers, Kameda Akizumi at 5”11 and the 6”1 Ryusaki Subasa. 

He could already tell when he reached the next player that he was now at the rookies by the way the player practically threw himself down into a bow, shaming slightly. “Uhh, I’m Hida Kenzo! I’m a first year libero and uhh…..I’m 5”3!” He said, the last part coming out in what was almost a squeak. 

Oikawa gave him a small nod, already thinking on how he would handle this player’s nerves. Only a few players left to go through now. There was another first year setter, as well as another wing spiker and a middle blocker as he went through the last of the line. They seemed like standard players, especially since they all stood at 5”10, but the idea of standard went out the window as he came to the final player.

This player was huge, easily towering over Oikawa, who was by no means short. He wore a solemn look on his face, as if part of him was only here by obligation. He lowered himself into a power, speaking in a deep voice. “Watanabe Hiteki. I am a first year middle blocker. I am 6”7.”

Oikawa was speechless to say the least. How had he not noticed such a behemoth the moment he entered the gym? But here the player stood, in all his glory. Realising he was now done with introductions, Oikawa took a step back, looking over each and every player.

“What I see here is a strong team. You all stand very capable of winning games. I have no doubt in my mind that our opponents will be strong too. It is important you never forget that. But a game is not decided by a single player. I am going to say something, spoken to me years ago by someone important. When you realise this fact, your potential will become unlimited.”

As the team looked at him curiously, Oikawa inwardly smirked, knowing he would never hear the end of it if Iwaizumi got word of Oikawa saying this.

“Six who are six are stronger.”


	3. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa gains a new pesepective on the roles each person has in a volleyball team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit shorter than I would’ve liked for this chapter, but stretching it would have been detrimental so this is for the best. I’m really looking forward to what I can do next chapter.

‘This is a really good team.’ Oikawa thought to himself as he watched the players work hard during practice. They had been consistent throughout. They all clearly had good stamina with the starting drills he had given them, and now had been practicing serves and receives for the last twenty minutes. One player would serve and the other player at the other side of the court would receive to their best ability. This would happen five times, and then the rotation would go clockwise to let new players try. 

This helped especially as it made sure each player was getting a chance to practice against different kinds of servers and receives. Something Oikawa had known fro, the start was that it was important to reinforce all the different opponents you could encounter in a match. By making them hone their skills against different builds of players, he was helping them for the future.

He had been coaching for two weeks now, and honestly? He found himself enjoying it even more than he expected to. The players were likeable. The team was strong. And they respected him, even if it did some time for Kindaichi and Kunimi to talk to him like their coach rather than their captain.

The practice match was tomorrow, and he felt relatively good about it. He had been doing his best to make them well and prepared, but even he knew there were still flaws. The team were still upset over their loss in the Interhigh, and the Spring Interhigh would be the third year’s last chance at winning, so the pressure probably felt immense. But his biggest worry was in the first year, Hida.

The young libero was not bad by any extend, but he was still struggling to find his feet, especially with recent developments. Ishiyama, the starting libero, had injured his foot during practice just before Oikawa had arrived to begin coaching, and while he could do some practice, he was still working to recover fully. Which meant the burden fell on Hida, and he wasn’t taking it too well. He made the most mistakes at practice, and he seemed to be nervous the most in regards to their upcoming game, even if it was only a practice match.

Sighing to himself, Oikawa looked down at the clipboard, seeing the starting seven for their upcoming match. Watananbe and Kindaichi were their middle blockers, giving them a fairly solid blocking duo already. Kameda, Ryusaki, And Kunimi would bring their power as wing spikers, matching their defensive force with just as much offensive power. With Hida as their libero, that just left it up to Matsumoto to bring all the attacks together in the role of setter.

Oikawa eyed the setter curiously. Obviously, the second year had just a bit more of Oikawa’s interest, given Matsumoto occupied the same position on the team that the young coach had played only a few years ago. He was just so intrigued to see what Matsumoto could achieve for the team. The setter could bring any attack together, he was the cornerstone of any team. And for the first time, Oikawa was in the presence of a setter he didn’t at all want to compete with. Even with Yahaba, it had partly felt like a battle for the starting spot. But Matsumoto? Oikawa simply wanted to make him strong.

This would be a test to see what effect he had so far on the team. And after the practice match, he would know where best to work to produce the best team. And when everything came together properly, they would take Nationals by storm and become the winners. That was the ideal scenario.

XXX

All too soon the day was upon them, and they began their journey out to visit the opposing school. The mood on the bus was unique, Oikawa thought to himself. Especially now he was in the role of coach, observing these players.

The third years were the most at ease, that much was obvious with a simple glance. But there was still worry in their eyes, and who could blame them? Not only were they vastly approaching the end of their time on this team, but Oikawa imagined his presence had a mixed effect. Kindaichi and Kunimi, without even realising it, were probably trying to prove themselves to their former captain.

The second years were in an odd limbo. They had gone through this before, which meant they didn’t have quit the nerves the first years would, but also didn’t have the worry of time looking over their heads. But Oikawa could sense their unease too. He supposed it was still inevitable.

The first years were all over the place in terms of emotion. Some were better at composing themselves than others, but he gave the most attention to Watanabe and Hida, given they were in the starting lineup and would thus logically feel the most under pressure,

Watanabe seemed lost in thought, looking out the window during the ride as though he was in a different world. That put Oikawa off more than he would have liked. Did Watanabe not like the sport? Did he only join because his height gave him a benefit? Why not basketball then? (then again, maybe basketball was too hard for him given the rumours Oikawa had heard of “miracles” standing above everyone else.)

Pondering on it forever would get him nowhere. All he could do now was watch Watanabe in action, and if the need to intervene came, then Oikawa would speak with him. For the moment, Oikawa would put his faith in his players.

Oikawa couldn’t shake his own nerves though. Sure, he wasn’t the head coach. This wasn’t his team alone. But it was the first match since he had began to help them. If they lost here, what would that say about him? Was he now unfit to be a coach? Would he never be able to see the stage of Nationals? Was he doomed to chase a distant light, in fear of being surrounded by darkness?

“You look like you’re overthinking.” A voice said lightly, bringing the young man out of his worries. As he turned to the source, he was greeted by the warm smile of Irihata. “Take deep breaths, Oikawa. It’s perfectly natural to be nervous before your first game as coach. I threw up three times before my first, and twice after.”

Though it didn’t magically make his fears disappear, Oikawa couldn’t deny that the words helped bring a sense of calm to him. He was doing the best he could to make this team strong. Now he would just see what happened next, and he would keep moving forward with this team.

“You’re right.” He said, giving a small nod before he processed the rest of what his former coach said. “You….threw up five times?” He asked, his lips curling into a small grin despite his best efforts to keep his face passive.

Irihata chuckled, nodding. “Nerves can be found at any level from anyone. The rookie in his first game, the champion defending his title, the veteran retiring after this final match. All volleyball players are joined together by the fact that they’re still human beings. They still have the ability to be nervous.”

Oikawa nodded in agreement. “I suppose you’re right. But this team has done everything they possibly can in terms of training. All that’s left to do is go forward and apply that in their matches, and I have confidence in their strength.

Soon enough, the bus came to a halt, and the team moved off, making sure they had the necessary equipment before heading inside of the school they were visiting.

“Now, I’m sure some of you are wondering why this team was chosen as who I wished to practice against.” Irihata called back to those following him. “I believe it is important to play against teams that logically defy the very foundations your team are built on. As a team, we are structured. We have a set of attributes that we accommodate to, and adapt against opponents to best counter their play style. So what happens when our opponents don’t have a strict style? I wish to find out today, and give you a taste of a team that will prove truly challenging to your volleyball.”

He turned with a smile, opening the doors to the school as he did so. “Aobajohsai? Welcome, to Johzenji High.”


End file.
